


Reputation

by unstablegoat49



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad English, High School AU, M/M, not really a love story, or maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unstablegoat49/pseuds/unstablegoat49
Summary: English is not my first language, so there’s probably gonna be some mistakes; if you notice any serious ones, please let me know!Not beta-ed.





	Reputation

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so there’s probably gonna be some mistakes; if you notice any serious ones, please let me know!  
> Not beta-ed.

„Ever wondered how would the school react?” The question broke the silence that had fallen between them few minutes ago.  
„Well, it’s your reputation that is in danger. The guy every girl craves, athletic and handsome, with a nerd like me.”  
„Oh, really? Don’t you think it would be worse if the leader of Student Body, top student in like, half of the classes, was doing inappropriate things in bed with some stupid jock?”  
„Not really my fault that said jock is hot and apparently likes boys.”  
So that was it. AJ Styles, brunette, junior, a model student at WWE High. Student Body President. Responsible, representative, well-organized, helpful, intelligent. A person that everybody respects and all teachers like, who’s on good terms even with the principal. The role model.  
Laying in the bed in one of the school’s dorm rooms that wasn’t his, right next to the owner of said room.  
Chris Jericho, blonde, one year older, member of the football team. Good looking, muscled, rich, arrogant, tough. Who’s famous in the whole school, but not for many good reasons. The guy known for being a douche, but at the same time adored by most of girl students. Well, bad boy vibes have always attracted females. And apparently some males, too.

***

It started strangely. There’s been the first party of the year, one of many held in WWE High. Despite him being the President, AJ’s still pretty popular in the school, and actually liked by the jocks as well. He couldn’t even complain about the lack of interest from girls – he himself was built quite well and couldn’t really be considered ugly. Maybe he wasn’t Jericho’s level handsome, but still. Above average for sure. So, many ladies tried to gain his interest, but none succeeded. They’re probably thinking he’s so focused on learning that he doesn’t want to spend time on dates. Well, the thing was, he wanted. Just not with them.  
Anyway; the party, he was actually quite enjoying himself, until one of the girls, surely drunk, crossed the line. He was fine with attempts of hugs or even kisses, but when she shamelessly grabbed his ass – that was it. He got out, cool wind letting him calm down. It was after two minutes he noticed familiar figure leaning against the wall, cigarette between his lips.  
„Too much affection from a lady, huh?”  
„Seen that?” he asked, approaching the blonde.  
„Had this unlucky privilege, yeah. But she is so wasted, forgive her that.”  
„Sure” he responded, but not entirely convinced. Being drunk didn’t excuse anything like that. At least he had a good reason to get out of there, party was fun, but he’d been tired of being with so many people at the same time. Standing outside with Chris was a nice break. He have never been in any way close with the guy, but they weren’t on bad terms either, and even though Jericho was a jerk, he didn’t mind talking to him. He wasn’t as stupid as most of the jocks, so it was fine. And after all, everyone was better than Cena. Don’t ask why Styles didn’t like him. He just didn’t. It was that simple.  
„Tired?” Chris asked, finishing his cigarette.  
„Bored.”  
„Go to Wyatt, he’s got some new stuff. Hardy said it’s better than last time.”  
„I take it you didn’t try.”  
„I don’t do drugs, baby.” There wasn’t any sign of hurting in blonde’s voice, but AJ felt like he shouldn’t have said that. He knew Chris was one of a few who stayed clean despite having really easy access to anything through Bray. And unlike with at least half of the team, his muscles were real, built during long hours spent on working out.  
„And you think I do?”  
„Hey, trying to help.” He shrugged his shoulders and there was this infamous smirk on his face again. „I would suggest getting laid but you’re clearly not interested. So many chicks dreaming of Ayyy Jayyy and none even got a chance.”  
„How am I supposed to answer that?” he asked after a moment, confused at Jericho’s words.  
„I don’t know, maybe explaining why.”  
„Excuse me?”  
„What? I’m curious. Maybe those dumbasses believe you don’t have time for romance, but I don’t buy this shit. You got someone outside the school?”  
„Not really. Just none of them is my type.” Dammit, shut up, AJ.  
„Wow. School full of girls, skinny, fat, short, tall, blondes, redheads, brunettes, even some weirdly-haired ones. And none is your type?” Chris had this doubting look on his face and Styles knew he was screwed.  
„Just drop it already.”  
„So you’re a faggot?”  
„Shut up, are you nuts?” He answered a little too soon. But he had a feeling Jericho suspected it even before they started talking.  
„Got a problem with gays? Not nice, Styles.” Blonde shook his head, pretending disappointment.  
„Well, you used the f- word.”  
„Because I think I can call myself however I want, can’t I?” Shit. The daring look in those bright blue eyes made AJ shiver. As if Chris was saying ‘come on, judge me’.  
„I’m missing something here.” He said cautiously, not entirely sure if he had really heard it correctly. „Didn’t you use to date girls?”  
„Okay, so I’m bi. Still dig guys. No idea why you’re hiding it about yourself from me, though.”  
„I’m not.” Was it really happening?  
„Oh really now? Come on, just admit it. I won’t tell anyone.” The calmness in Jericho’s voice was astounding.  
„And why would I do that?”  
„So I can feel better about staring at your ass.” Chris didn’t know any shame, apparently.  
„Okay, what the fuck now.”  
„Well, it’s not like the girls don’t do that already. And you have a really nice ass, baby. One of the best here, anyway.”  
„Right.” How was he supposed to take it? As a compliment?  
„Hey, chill out. But for real, I got it, being gay isn’t a thing you just want everybody to know about. People claim to accept it, but you know some secretly hate us, are disgusted, even.” Jericho had a point. There was an increasing number of homosexuals coming out, but he still felt like revealing his sexuality can cause him many problems. After all, being gay wasn’t really taken as ‘normal’.  
„So nobody knows about you either?”  
„Well, Kev knows, obviously. He’s my bestie, he knows everything. Nattie knows and sometimes I regret telling her, she can be so annoying about it, but well. Mike found out but actually he’s a little homophobic so we just don’t talk about it, like, ever. And that’s about it. Well, I don’t count my parents, they’re pretty cool with that.” He stopped, seeing a group getting out of the building. He waited until they were far enough not to hear anything. „So you’re gonna say it or not?” AJ breathed out, resigned; of course he wouldn’t just let it go.  
„What for?”  
„Ass isn’t enough of a reason?” Jock raised his eyebrow, still smiling.  
„Come on, Jericho. You’re better than that.”  
„Okay, let’s go hard.” He swallowed and fixed his gaze on Styles. „I wanna fuck you.”  
„Fuck.”  
„Exactly.”  
„No, I mean… fuck.” His voice was now trembling. „I… didn’t expect that.”  
„Me neither, but here we are.”  
„W-why?” AJ still couldn't quite process what was happening.  
„Curiosity, I guess. Bet you didn’t get laid in a long time, I miss fucking a guy. It’s a win win situation.” Chris shrugged his shoulders again. „You’re not gonna tell me you’re a virgin.”  
„I’m not” he started quietly. „But I’m also not a kind of guy that has sex just for the sake of it. I’d rather do it with someone I like.”  
„Oh, hurting my feeling now.”  
„My apologies.”  
„Still worth a try.”  
„I’ll go back inside” AJ announced, heading to the entrance. He pushed through the crowd, trying to get to the bar, deciding on another beer, when he felt somebody’s hand on his shoulder, turning him towards them. Oh God. The same girl.  
„Why did you run away? I though you liked that?” and then she did it again.  
„Fuck” he cursed, pushing her, not so lightly, away from him; adjusting his pants he headed towards the bar. Took one of the strongest drinks there and again turned to the exit; halfway he noticed Jericho just getting inside.  
He didn’t even think. Did the drink already kick in? Or was he just that desperate? He grabbed the blonde by his arm and pulled him after himself. When they were outside the only thing he said was:  
„I had enough of this bullshit for today. Where is your fucking room.”  
„That didn’t sound like a question.”  
„Shut up, just lead the way.”  
„Someone is angry.” Chris smiled, trying to catch up with him.  
„You shouldn’t be so happy, you’re on the receiving end.”  
„Power bottom or what?”  
„Maybe. Whatever. Hope you’re good.”  
„Ask the cheerleaders, they’ll assure you about that.”  
„Fuck ‘em. Gotta take the risk.”  
At this point they reached the room’s door. When Chris closed them, impatient hands started to unbutton his shirt from behind. He smoothly turned, letting AJ finish the job and right after that taking off boy’s t-shirt.  
„Nice abs there, nerd.”  
„Smart and good looking, you’re lucky tonight.”  
„And you’re horny” Jericho noticed, starting to undoing younger’s belt.  
„Agreed” he answered, taking care of blonde’s shiny and for sure expensive one.  
In a moment both of their trousers were gone. Chris wetted his bottom lip, grabbing Styles by a hip and leading him nearer the bed.  
„Won’t disappoint you, baby”.

***

And he didn’t.  
„You know, maybe our personalities don’t exactly match, but sex can be good without involvement of positive feelings, right?”  
„Are you suggesting we should repeat that?”  
„No idea. Am I?”  
„Sounds like it. Whatever.”  
„Any regrets?”  
„Inviting my cousin to my tenth birthday.”  
Chris smiled at the response, running his fingers over smooth skin of AJ’s arm. Styles turned to face him, revealing equally happy expression on his face.  
„So you enjoyed” blonde said, moving his attention to boy’s marked collarbone. He came closer, touching the hickey with his tongue and then kissing it gently. He moved away on time to see AJ wetting his lips. He was about to say something, when the phone rang. Styles’ attention immediately turned in its direction, but before he could stand up he had been wrapped in blonde’s arms and trapped.  
„Chris, let me go.”  
„Not a chance. See, I’m a clingy type. It’s time for cuddling, baby.”  
„Really now?”  
„Come on, you just had sex. You can be unavailable for at least ten minutes.”  
„Sorry, might be something important.” He escaped his hold and popped the phone from his jeans’ pocket to see it was Charlotte. He picked up, sitting on the bed. Right when Chris was able to reach him, he pulled him down, spooning him and hiding face in Styles’ hair.  
„What’s wrong?” AJ asked, trying to sound casual, but smiling to himself at Jericho’s actions.  
„Where are you?” the girl asked, concerned.  
„Um...” How should he respond? He felt Chris’ nose on his neck and shivered at the sensation. „I… I’m with someone.” He held his breath and felt that the blonde did the same.  
„Oh.” Charlotte was quiet for a few seconds and AJ didn’t know what to do. Nervousness became really daunting, what would she think. She finally spoke again, clearly relieved. „Sorry for interrupting, then. I just wanted to check on you cause I noticed you weren’t here. See you tomorrow.”  
„See you.”  
He had hung up, but kept looking at his phone. Tomorrow he’s gonna have to somehow explain it. Only how was he supposed to do that; he couldn’t just tell her, right?  
“So, once again, are we going to do it again anytime soon?” Chris broke the silence, at the same time taking AJ’s phone away and throwing it behind his back; it landed on the bed, so Styles didn’t really mind. Younger boy sighed, biting on his bottom lip.  
“I think this time is enough of a problem. Maybe you have nothing to worry about, but I do. Charlotte won’t just let it go.”  
“So tell her.”  
“What? No!”  
“Then don’t. Say it’s none of her business, which is true, and that’s it.”  
“It’s not that easy.”  
“Relax, there’s nothing to worry about. You’ll figure something out, you always do.”  
“Are you saying it only because you wanna fuck again?”  
“Excuse me, have we met? I’m a douche, of course that’s the only reason.” He said it in such a sarcastic tone AJ had to laugh at that.

***

“Hey, Flair, need to talk to you.”  
Charlotte turned to face someone she didn’t expect to see this early outside the dorm. She was waking up early every morning and heading to the gym, to have some time for herself there; right after breakfast the whole place was filled with jocks and she hated working out with them watching. And at 6.30 AM all were still asleep. Except for this guy, surprisingly.  
“What the hell are you doing here?”  
“Like I said, we need to talk.”  
“This early?”  
“Had to be sure I’ll catch you before Styles.”  
“What?”  
“You’re supposed to talk to him about last night, correct?”  
“How did you...”  
“Don’t bother. Let him have his secrets.”  
“Wait, hold on.” She grabbed him by shoulder before he could leave. He sighed and crossed his arm on his chest, doing as he was told. Charlotte tried to build a proper sentence, but wasn’t able to. She wanted to ask what does it mean, even though the answer was obvious. The boy, seeing her struggling like that just smiled. When she saw that smirk, she just let him turn around and go.  
Maybe she really shouldn’t have this conversation with AJ.

***

During lunch, Kevin waited with Chris for the rest to gather and decided it’s perfect time to say what he had in mind.  
“So you fucked a guy.” He had this weird element of, let’s say, obviousness in his voice, establishing facts and expressing interest in knowing more at the same time.  
“Where did that come from?” blonde answered casually, not bothered by the statement. Of course Owens somehow knew.  
“First of all, you were way happier this morning. So I knew something was up. And then surprisingly you were listening to morning news from Student Body. Staring at him.”  
“I...”  
“Thought he was out of your league. Should I congratulate or what?”  
“Dammit, how do you even do that?” he was genuinely stunned by his friend's ability to practically read people’s minds. It wasn’t of course the first time it happened, but each one Chris was gobsmacked all the same.  
“I know you long enough. And have eyes.”  
“It’s about his new boyfriend? Aiming high this time, Jericho.” blonde girl with pink cat ears sat next to them, sticking out her tongue at the exhausted expression on Chris’ face.  
“Okay, maybe you’re bantering, but at least I got to have that pretty ass for myself, so I guess there is just jealousy in both of you.”  
“Oh please, it’s not like Tyson doesn’t have a great ass” Natalya stated, rolling her eyes.  
“Yeah, and I’ll just stick with girls if you don’t mind.”  
“Whatever. What I’m trying to...”  
“Hold up, boyfriend on the radar.”  
“What?” Chris looked up, realizing AJ was heading in their direction.  
“I think Charlotte said something that shocked him and it’s probably your fault” Nattie added, grabbing some fries from his plate. Jericho didn’t even notice that, too focused on pissed boy approaching him; he couldn’t resist and just smiled, guessing what had happened.  
“You smug motherfucker” were Styles’ first words.  
“Hey, problem solved, don’t know what’s wrong.”  
“Yeah, in the morning she wouldn’t even talk to me and now, when she finally did, she said you told her to ‘let me have my secrets’. What the fuck, man. What the fuck.”  
“So you’re angry with me now?”  
“Of course I’m angry, jackass.”  
“Shit, we need to deal with it somehow. Does 11 PM sound good to you?”  
“I hate you.”

***

The inaugural football match of the season, won by WWE High was an event celebrated by the whole school. Of course one of the first things Chris did was finding AJ and suggesting him he deserves some kind of award, since he played really big part in their victory. Two hours later he found an envelope in front of his room, addressed to him. It had a lollipop inside.  
However, late evening, when Jericho was celebrating their win with the team and cheerleaders, he got a text message: ‘11 PM does sound good’.  
He quickly recalled his words from a week ago and immediately sobered up.  
It was 10.56. People on the party were already drunk enough not to even notice he’s leaving. He adjusted his vest and stood up, ready to go. But before he did, he had felt someone holding him by leg. Kevin glanced at him knowingly.  
Chris decided he doesn’t care.

***

AJ was now the president second year in a row. The problem was, this year one of the new members was Shinsuke Nakamura, with whom he couldn’t get on the same page since middle school. Japanese questioned most of his choices and was against almost every new idea. It felt like a war.  
Everybody noticed that; after all, Nakamura didn’t hide his disrespect for Styles, and teased him all the time. One day, calm and sorted AJ snapped.  
It took half of the football team to separate them; which at the same time was perfect opportunity for Jericho to grip him tightly and whisper to his ear:  
“I’ll help you lighten up later.”  
Styles seemed to regain his composure.

***

The problem with this whole ‘I’ll lighten you up’ thing was, AJ had slightly different idea about it.  
The second the door closed, he pushed Chris on the bed, jumping on it and landing on blonde’s hips. Jericho smiled at that and quite brutally pulled him into a kiss, grabbing him by his shirt, almost ripping it off. When they were finally able to breathe again, Styles whispered:  
“I’m gonna top today.”  
Chris laughed at that, but then saw seriousness on his face and started to panic. He tried to somehow escape, but AJ had him trapped, still sitting on blonde’s hips and keeping hands on the bed, close to his head.  
“Dude, come on, it’s not funny.”  
“I know it’s not. It’s actually awful. I feel like all of my power is slowly being taken away from me. I used to be the leader, to know what to do. To have ideas, plans, and now everything is questioned. I’m not reliable, ‘cause people say I’d become impulsive. I need to regain my power, I need to feel that I’ve got the control, that I can be the good leader once again. That my opinion still matters, that I still matter, and nobody’s gonna take it away from me. I need to remind myself how it is to be in charge. And that’s the perfect way.”  
He didn’t answer; he was just laying there, looking AJ in the eyes, scared.  
Chris didn’t want to. And Styles knew it very well. It was obvious Jericho have never let anyone do that, he was way too proud, probably felt that bottoming was a sign of weakness. AJ had prepared this little speech earlier today, knowing there’s no chance for it to be successful, but at the same time dying to try.  
“I don’t think I like the idea” Jericho finally managed to answer, his heart pounding in his chest.  
“I wasn’t asking.” The blonde’s eyes widened, he wanted to escape AJ, but it felt as if the whole strength disappeared from his body; his arms were shaking. He looked away, trying to come up with any solution for the situation, when Styles gripped his chin and moved it to be able to face him again. “I’m not gonna make you do it.” Chris furrowed his eyebrows and slowly nodded. Of course AJ wasn’t planning to force him, he should’ve known that.  
“No one ever proposed...” he said quietly, not sure why he’s still talking about it.  
“I figured.”  
“I’m not a material for that.” Why did he keep talking? It’s not like he wanted to...  
“And here I thought you like to experiment.”  
“It’s not the same”  
“You’ve never felt it. And you promised to lighten me up. That would be perfect.”  
“...I want to help you.”  
“And I want you. But we can do it your way, it’s okay, Chris. It really is.”  
It should be a relief. Everything would go back to normal, they’d fuck and then AJ’d quietly get back to his room. Simple. Except it wasn’t. Because the thought had never crossed his mind, but now the blonde started to think. What if?...  
“It’s gonna hurt, right?”  
Styles stopped breathing for a moment. That’s not what he’d expected. He was sure there was no force on this planet that would convince Jericho to do something like that; but here they were, Chris asking extremely weird question, and AJ internally screaming from happiness.  
“Don’t like pain, Mr Tough?”  
“Not a fan of it.”  
“Told you it’s fine. I don’t want you to feel forced to do it.” He still wasn’t sure; if Jericho wanted it only to keep his promise...  
“No one ever proposed.” The statement showed confidence. It wasn’t a direct way to say what Jericho had had in mind, but the brunette understood.  
“Yeah, I heard that already.” Styles put his palm on blonde’s chest, feeling his heart’s fast beating. Anxiety.  
“...Should I turn on my stomach?” Eye contact made AJ shiver. So many emotions in Chris’ bright blue eyes, from fear and insecurity, to determination and… curiosity.  
No, thought younger boy. I need to see your face.  
“I want to see your face.”

***

Chris broke the kiss. It was their first real kiss on the lips and it felt overwhelming. AJ decided on it, so the blonde could draw his attention on their mouths instead of, well, something else. Jericho stopped though, the moment Styles was fully in.  
“Stay like that for a moment, I need to...” he breathed out, closing his eyes and clenching his fists on the bed sheet.  
“Sure.” AJ placed his forehead on blonde’s chest, smiling lightly.  
“I have your dick up my ass, what the fuck” Chris said, swallowing and slowly opening his eyes.  
“You’re ruining the atmosphere” he laughed.  
“Dude, your dick in my ass. Let me process it at least. Shit.”

***

“I’m gonna feel it tomorrow” Chris murmured, hiding his face in the pillow.  
“You’re lucky you don’t have a practice” commented AJ, clearly satisfied.  
“Yeah” came weak response.  
“Was it bad?”  
“I…” The blonde turned warily to lay on his side, looking Styles in the eyes. “Maybe I would like to do it again sometime.” Jericho bit his lip. “But not in the nearest future.”  
“Fine by me, just wanted to see if I can make you do it” he admitted, smiling widely.  
“You’re a terrible person.”  
“Thank you very much. Now come here.” AJ pulled him closer, placing blonde’s head on his chest. Chris didn’t protest; in fact, he even curled to his side and wrapped an arm around his waist.  
“You’re not going anywhere tonight.”

***

Nobody looked at him suspiciously or asked anything; they probably assumed he’s sore because of his work out. But of course, once he faced Kevin, everything had to be ruined. Before the younger could say anything, Chris asked:  
“Please, don’t tell Nattie. Just for once keep it to yourself.” It was the first time Owens’ve seen his friend this desperate.  
“Alright, chill. I didn’t intend to do it anyway, but it’s nice to hear you saying word ‘please’. Used it yesterday evening as well?” Well, maybe he has to be discreet about the whole thing, but who forbids him having a little fun about it?  
“Fuck off.”  
“Oh, wait” Kevin said, spotting AJ. He approached him and Chris could hear he said ‘Congrats, man’, on which Styles laughed and fucking winked at Jericho. When Owens came back, the blonde pouted “You’re the worst.”  
“I’m so sorry. Do you need a hug?” he offered, acting as if he was genuinely apologizing; he opened his arms, knowing that his friend will actually need that.  
“Yes.”

***

“I love this cap.”  
Chris put his hand on AJ’s cheek, touching the edge of brunette’s black cap, which he always wore backwards. It made him look way sexier, in Jericho’s opinion. He’ve never felt something like that; being attracted to an ordinary piece of clothing, but on Styles it seemed special.  
“Leave it on, just once.”

***

“I hate this scarf.”  
AJ clenched his fists on soft, dark gray material, pulling Chris in to a kiss, not caring about fragility of the fabric. It wasn’t true, actually; he couldn’t bring himself to admitting it, but Jericho looked really good in it. It fitted him perfectly, even though a scarf wasn’t something normal for someone like him.  
“I’ll take it off.”  
“Leave it on, for now.”

***

And here they were, laying in Chris’ bed, thinking about who’s reputation had been put in bigger danger.  
It’s been five months and still only Charlotte, Natalya and Kevin knew. When you think about it, it’s quite impressive; the whole school, where students practically live with each other, sleep in the dorm, eat together, and no one unwanted had any clue about an affair between two of the most popular people there. After such a long time nobody even suspected anything – in public both acted per usual, only talking with each other when necessary. It wasn’t as difficult as it seemed.  
“We had it for almost half a year now.”  
“Yeah, but don’t you dare to think it’s over, baby.”  
“That’s not what I was trying to say” AJ laughed, playfully pushing the blonde nearer to bed’s edge. “I mean, it’s been such a long time and… I don’t mind if the school will eventually find out. It’s fine.”  
“Really now? Then I dare you to scream out of a window that you fucked with Jericho” he said jokingly.  
Styles looked at him, at first puzzled, but then he smiled. Chris did the same, raising one eyebrow and sticking out his tongue. He almost even started laughing.  
Almost. Because AJ then stood up.  
“Hey, wait, not for real.” The blonde sounded alarmed.  
“Why not?”  
No response.  
“Chris, I think I just came to one conclusion about this whole thing. Fuck what people say. I’m tired. I’m tired of being seen as a buzzkill. I’m tired of all the girls trying to get to my pants. And I just wanna piss those people off.”  
“Since when you’re a bad boy?”  
“Must be some kind of a disease, clearly your fault.”  
“What have I created?”  
“Your beast, beauty.” He gave him a quick smirk. “But I’m serious. Fuck reputation.”  
Chris felt like he didn’t really have anything to lose. His reputation was already tarnished, thanks to booze and girls, so something like that wouldn’t do much wrong. And he’s gonna be able to grab the boy’s ass without caring if anyone is looking. Tempting. That’s why he finally nodded.  
AJ Styles opened the window and screamed as loud as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback appreciated :D


End file.
